Better Late Than Never
by Esther's way
Summary: Do know the moments where you act like a total douche or in any other unexplainable way? Sounds familiar huh? In this fic it's crowded with that kind of situations.


** I wrote this story with a different purpose, but certain parts of this story kept popping up in my mind. So I decided to completely change the plot and I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. Have fun reading  
**

**Better Late Than Never**

Snowflakes mixed together on his battered flak jacket which turned darker naturally, he didn't seem to care. The icy wind blew through his paler looking hair, eyes closed towards the starry night sky. Without getting distracted from his surroundings.

This place was always his favourite to get lost in his now slumbering state, here he could freely let the emotions out of his system without holding on to the everlasting composed character people linked to him. He didn't like expectations, especially not from people who were close. That's why he backed off when people came to close. _Just like when.._

_He stood in the arena for the yearly Jounin exams. He hadn't plan to come by but Sakura had surprised him by breaking in his house with only a hour left for the start. At first he was getting angry with her evading into his personal space and wanted to lash out about having respect. Until he saw her uncertain glance and decided to observe instead. Without really looking at him, she quickly landed on the wooden floor. It took a while before her eyes were adjusted to the duskiness. _

_When seeing Kakashi she immediately straighten her composure, trying to look certain. Said man leaned against the wall keeping the girl intently insight. He waited for some response, but she shifted from one leg to the other. _

''_So are you going to tell me why you're breaking into my home?'', he asked fiercely._

''_I-I wanted to ask you something. Never mind I'm sorry I disturbed you.'' She said softly and turned around to the window. He watched her nearing the window, and then he grasped her wrist wildly. _

''_Sensei!'' _

_He said nothing and turned her around so they were facing. ''Listen, you already invaded my privacy at least you can clarify your reasons.'' _

_Still holding her wrist tightly to ensure she wouldn't't fly again. Sakura finally lifted her head and began to speak._

''_It was never my meaning to come in this way, but you didn't answer the door bell.'' _

_He snorted. ''Usually when people aren't answering the door that gives a pretty plain sign. Don't you think, Sakura?'' _

''_Yeah.. well,'' she dropped her head and continued with a wavering voice. ''Listen I'm really sorry. I only wanted to ask if you come to the Jounin exams.''_

_That was odd, he rarely went to such public events. Wait wasn't she participating this year? Thoughtfully he scratched his chin and let out a sigh. ''Why do you want me to come along?'' When meeting her pained expression he added; ''you never asked me anything before, and I wasn't present at your Chuunin exams either.''_

''_I thought you would knew the reason. Apparently I was wrong''; she said silently having regret she had listened to her feelings. ''I have to go. Bye, Kakashi.''_

_The moment those words were spoken, she already had left through the window. Confused he keep standing opposite the window, silently waiting for her comeback. Unfortunately she didn't. Why was the girl asking for his support anyway? He never showed much resignation to her skills. Maybe for once a change in his behaviour didn't seem like a bad idea at all. _

A body bumped into him, disturbing him out of his he musings, he arched his brows. _I'm already beginning to regret showing up. I don't even like publicly events and those crowds.. _

'_So what are you doing here, Kakashi-Sensei?'' The boy who just bumped into him asked. Not in the mood to give any straight answers. He looked down at the boy slightly curiously. What's the Nara boy doing here? _

''_Don't you have a match to attend?'' _

_The Nara boy threw him look which said are-you-mad? His lazy glance made him looked bored and not even worried in the slightest that he was at the brick to miss his opportunity to get promoted to Jounin class. The boy surprised him again by replying. ''It's such a drag.''_

_Not sure how to react to such likeness, he sighed. ''I suppose it is.''_

''_So what are you up to? It isn't like you to attend public events'' he repeated in his usual lazy drawl. _

''_Is it not? Well this morning I came by this old lady and she shared some of her infinite wisdom -how she liked to call it- Anyway I was busy as usual but being the nice person I am. I couldn't stand to ignore her.'' He was interrupted by a scornful sound, but choose not to pay attention. _

''_She kept talking. At the end she gave me this handy advice.'' _Pretending to be lost in thoughts, he folded his arms over his chest, tilted his head sideways and frowned his face in a mask of concentration.

''_What she said?'' _He asked impatiently. Not really willing to seem too eager.

''_O well I forgot. But I'm sure it was something wise'' _

Sighing heavily Shikamaru shook his head '_'Should have know,'' _he muttered softly. While turning his head to the clouds. At least the clouds were not as tiresome as people could be._ ''Sensei?''_

''_Hm?''_

''_Looking at Sakura so intently wouldn't do anything good'' _

''_O is she here?'' _He acted, while bowing his right hand over his eye to block the shining sun out of his sight. To cast a better look at the contestants.

''_Funny. Could have fooled me'' _

Getting annoyed he threw the Nara boy a nasty glance. Unfazed the boy shot him an all knowing look. _''Hey, isn't that Temari over there?'' _

Shikamaru began frantically looking around_. 'Well look how late it is again,'' _he puffed.

''_Sure it is. She seems really angry what have you done?"' _In honesty Temari wasn't even nearby, but looking the Nara boy crouching down so anxiously was too fun to let pass.

''_I promised to attend the matches. She just wasn't specific enough -Not that's my mistake- I'm here but I think she exactly meant participating and all.'' _

''_Ah I see. By the way I thought you might wanted to know she's heading to us'' _Hastily the Nara boy pushed his way through the crowd, not susceptible to the insults that were thrown at his head. While making a half wave in the air and muttering '_'Woman are worrisome'' _as a goodbye.

Finally he could pay his attention to the object of his fascination. The contestants were still lining up. Participants were large in number this year, he noticed when observing the younglings. Some where fierce, other where easy to underestimate. Such as Sakura. With eyes fixated at the ground, she suppressed the urge to bite her nails off. Inwardly she recalled the memory why she was here again, while picking up more courage. Thinking about the fight she had with Ino last night, did it. A strong burning feeling began spreading out in her body, it ensured she'd enough will power to look up.

Suddenly she caught his intense glance. _What was he doing here?! _Vaguely she registered the upcoming of the Hokage and something about the announcement the start of the 200 something Jounin League. Anxiously she made a small wave, unidentifiable for outsiders, but clear to him. She eyed him worriedly, checking if he was still mad about her breaking in.

Silently he chuckled. _Silly girl. _

A wave of relieve over flooded her. More confidential she sparred a glance to her potential adversaries, they looked tough. Especially the one who was casting nasty glances to each girl in general. _What did he think he was? God? _Further inspection learned her that the guy was from Mist. Remarkable.. possibly the first from that region. Mist nin's were well known of their firm believe in old fashioned understatements. Such as that woman shouldn't take event in any fighting related occurrences. That explained the narrow casting glances to each girl in line. The dick..

Completely exhausted she stumbled out of the arena, cursing the lack of Chakra. She couldn't even show a little bit dignity, while pacing further in her uneven steps. The match was turned into a true disaster. She'd completely embarrassed herself _once_ again. initially the match had been far too challenging. it was just her misfortune that she must fought against the Mist ego.

The first half went fairly well. After the first hour the chances turned in her disadvantage. That cheeky bastard had tricked her with a clone undergrounds. _Classic. _Apparently Kakashi had seen enough of the shameful act and had gone away, she thought when she didn't catch a flash of white hair in the crowd. _I could really need a drink, and hopefully Kakashi'd be there too._

''_Hey you'_ a woman with dark coloured eyes gruffly addressed her. Sakura sighed and took the chance to take the only empty seat next to the woman_. Just great. I must really have done something wrong in my previous life. _She gave the woman a barely visible nod. ''So what are you doing here, pinky? _O god I really hate that name. When does she stop calling me that? _She really must took her time, Anko waved impatiently with her hand towards her head. 'So are you gonna give me an answer or what?''

'Listen, you-'' in mid sentence she stopped and continued a bit calmer. ''What I do here is none of your concern.'' Satisfied with her self-control she let her eyes glide around the bar. It was crowded, but _he _was not there. ''If you are looking for him. I bet you know what he's doing right now'' the horrible voice which she tried to zone out began speaking again.

''And for who am I looking according to you?''

''Don't act stupid around me. I know you are looking for that hot piece of a Jounin'',she answered with her face twisted in a wicked grin. _What the hell! Really.. I know that Anko isn't like normal peope, but did she really referred to Kakashi as a hot piece of a Jounin?_

''_And what is he doing?'' _

''_Ah I see I hit your curiosity,'' the almost impossible grin became greater. '' He's fucking around of course. What else would he do with so much free time on his hands?'' _

At this Sakura couldn't hold her mouth from falling wide open_. _''W-w-What! He's isn't that type of guy.'_ At least if she thought she didn't know much about him. Yes, he was a big pervert but not in the practical way. Or was he? _Less convinced she added in a soft voice _''Or I think he isn't..''_

''_Such a naïve little girl''_

''_You know what? I have heard enough about this. One Kakashi isn't some fucking around guy, two he more reliable than any other Shinobi I've ever met. Lastly you know no shit about him, nor do I. I know at least enough to distinguish truth from bullshit. For the sake of clarity that's what this whole conversation turned into''_ she growled before stomping away. Letting her full glass and a surprised Anko behind.

'Stupid twat. How dare she even speak such nonsense about him?' She voiced her thoughts angrily.

''Now now, that isn't a proper greeting to your superior, isn't it? A baritone voice spoke slightly mocking her. She was so busy with being angry that she has not even noticed that she was being followed by the tall silver haired Jounin. Amused he saw her scowled face turning into a somewhat shy appearance. ''Hai, Kakashi-Sensei. Sorry I was just thinking loudly up again.''

''So twat huh? What has Anko done this time, to deserve such foul words coming from you?''

_Shit. What should I say? Telling the truth? No._

''Well let's say Anko was just being herself'' At this he quirked his eyebrows. _O shit he doesn't believe me. _

''Is that so?'' He said with the same damn voice when giving a lecture. ''Well''- he spoke when rubbing his chin thoughtfully, ''Aren't you suppose to be able suppressing your angriness then? ''

She opened mouth to reply with a harsh comment. _How dare he? ''You know, I'm glad I'm not so fucked up like you. All you do is reading porn in public and the spare times you decide to speak it's probably to piss somebody off. Because you know what? That's all what you are good for. And I'm not really in the mood now. So- _

Just when she wanted to insult him further. He chuckled. Annoyed and surprised she puffed, turned around and though about getting away.

''_Where do you think you are going?'' _

Still with her back facing him and not in the least in concern about formalities, she snarled _''Where I'm going isn't your business and what do you think a decent human should do after being laughed at?'' _By feeling a warm hand at her shoulder she unconsciously shivered. Slowly she let the hand turn her around. He looked more serious now.

''_I don't __**just **__'piss' people off - like you put it so gently- but only the ones I like'' _

''_Go screw with Gai then. You two mostly seems inseparable''_

''_That exactly hurt my feelings, _he forged with a pained expression_. '' By the way are you implying that I'm gay?''_

She nodded affirmatively _''Wait what are you doing!''_ He kissed her full upon her mouth._ ''Might as well remove that doubt then,'' he murmured_. After forcefully giving the second kiss, he whispered in her ear_ '' Just to let you knew. I overheard your conversation. Thank you,''_ he sounded sincerely.


End file.
